Après la mort
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Arthur décide de mettre fin à sa vie. Francis décide de braver la mort pour récupérer l'homme qu'il aime. Cadeau pour 7Fallen-Angels


Hello ! Le texte qui suit est un cadeau pour 7Fallen-Angels, j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire et le taper mais je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout. L'histoire est très librement inspirée de celle d'Orphée.

* * *

Arthur regarda la capsule en souriant, elle ressemblait à un bonbon. Et ce bonbon allait le sortir de son enfer personnel. Ses frère l'avait trop fait souffrir. Ils voulaient sa mort ? Soit, il se la donnerai. Il mit la pilule dans sa bouche et la croqua.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard, Scott entrait dans la chambre de son frère. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il l'appelais sans que le plus jeune daigne lui répondre. La réprimande qu'il avait sur ses lèvres s'évanouit à la vue du corps. Et semblait si calme et pâle. Il était malade ? Pourquoi il avait de l'écume au coin des lèvres ? Ecosse s'approcha. Angleterre ne respirait plus. Il était... mort ?Son petit frère, son petit Arthur. Il était mort ! Il partit à la recherche de ses frères, ignorant les larmes coulantes le longs de ses joues. Ils l'avaient tués !

oOo

L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. La quasi totalité du monde était présent.

Les Kirkland au premier rang affichaient des mines sombres. C'était à cause d'eux mais personne ne leur en faisait repproche.

Norvège montrait, pour une fois, ses sentiments profonds. À l'annonce de la mort de son camarade il s'était effondré. Danemark et les autres nordiques essayaient de le soutenir.

Roumanie était dans le même état, bien que seul Bulgarie le soutenait.

Japon cachait ses émotions mais chacun savait qu'il était autant, voir plus, affecté que les deux autres. Angleterre avait été le premier à lui proposé son amitié.

Ecosse était apathique. Angleterre, son petit frère il était... A cette pensée Scott recommencer à sangloter.

France, de son côté, n'était pas venu. Il l'avais perdu à jamais. Depuis l'annonce il était resté dans son lit. Sans manger, sans dormir, il ne faisait que pleurer. Tous les autres devaient être à son enterrement. Tous sauf lui, ça faisait trop mal. Il l'aimait tellement et n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire.

OoO

Le soir Francis se leva. Habillé tout en noir il alla sur la tombe de son amour. Il déposa une rose, une seule, rouge. Les préféré d'Arthur.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt, Arty. Je n'aurai pas pu supporté de te voir ainsi. Scott m'a dit que tu semblait calme. Le calme ne te va pas. Tu es plus beau en colère. Francis soupire, comme il voulait le suivre.

-Toi aussi tu es là. France, c'est ça ? Dit une voix aiguë.

-Oui, c'est ça. Qui est là ? Demanda France en ne voyant personne.

-Je suis contente que tu m'entendes. Je suis clochette, une fée. S'exclama la voix.

-Clochette ? Comme la fée dans Peter Pan ? Il sursauta en voyant la fée apparaître devant lui, en noir elle aussi.

-Elle-même. Si tu veux tu peux ramener Arthur. Et je t'aiderai.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu peux me voir. Et on sait que tu l'aimes... Elle prit une pause puis ajouta devant l'air interrogatif de Francis. Tu sais, les amis « imaginaires » d'Arthur.

-Ça m'apportera quoi ? Et à vous ? Demanda France refusant l'espoir.

-La personne que tu aimes. Et pour nous, notre survie. On est rien sans Arthur. Il s'est battu pour garder tellement de lieu magiques secrets. Ses frères l'ont aussi fait, mais ils ont moins de pouvoir politique. Et la plupart des autres pays ne nous voient pas. C'est un miracle que tu me vois, France. Expliqua la fée.

-Je dois faire quoi ? »

France était décidé. S'il pour le ramener et sauver les amis d'Angleterre, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait. Clochette lui expliqua ce qu'il devra faire. Dans cinq jours, la nouvelle lune, ce sera le moment pour lui de ramener son amour.

oOo

Le 29 févirer, nuit sans lune. Francis se tenait debout au milieu de Stonehenge. Les fées, les licornes, les lutins et même des trolls se tenaient à l'extérieur du cercle avec crainte et espoir. Chacun comprenait l'importance du moment. La foule d'êtres magique se sépara soudainement en deux : trois silhouettes approchaient. La lumière des fées permettaient à Francis de les différencier. Les trois étaient habillées en noirs. Ils avaient de longues capes à capuche et clochette les suivait.

Arrivés au niveau du blond, les trois l'encerclèrent et découvrirent leur visages. Le premier était grand et roux, Scotland. Le frère d'Arthur qui était le plus proche et le plus affecté par sa perte. Le deuxième était brun, plus petit petit que Francis et ses yeux rougeoyaient. Le sourire qu'il fit à France découvrit ses canines. Roumanie celui qui avait été le plus proche camarade sorcier d'Angleterre. Et le dernier, le plus petit et sans sa pince à cheveux. Norvège, voilà qui expliquait la présence des trolls.

« Clochette nous a expliqué ce que tu va faire. Tu auras besoin de notre aide, expliqua Norvège en s'approchant.

-Je vois. Merci à vous.

-Bon. On va commencer. Que tout le monde à l'exception de France se recule. Ordonna Écosse. »

Les trois prononcèrent une incantation dans une langue que Francis ne connaissait pas et tout devint flou.

OoO

Francis avait chaud, très chaud. Trop chaud. Il vit une forme qui semblait humaine. Elle devait faire deux mètres cinquante et avait de long cheveux noirs. En s'approchant France remarqua que la personne ne semblait pas très heureuse.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi un vivant vient dans mon royaume ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je m'appelle Fran...

-Je m'en fout de ça ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Le coupa l'autre.

-Je suis venu pour sauver l'homme que j'aime. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

-Hadès, roi des Enfers. Bon, si tu réussi à le convaincre de venir avec toi vous êtes libre. Sinon tu restes toi aussi. T'es prêt à ça ?

-Oui. Francis n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, une flamme de détermination brûlait dans ses yeux bleus.

-Autre chose, Si vous sortez, tu ne devras jamais le regarder.

-Okay. Si c'est ce qu'il faut. »

Et Francis parti.

oOo

Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des siècles. Il était fatigué, il avait soif, il avait faim et le mauvais caractère de son amour lui manquait. Il devait continuer. Ne pas abandonner. Il avait gardé espoir pendant des siècles. Il allait le retrouver. Il y avait des personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Il entendit quelqu'un jurer. Cette voix !

« Arthur ! Cria France »

Avant que ledit Arthur n'ait le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par un homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

« France. Même dans ma mort tu viens me faire chier ! Casse-toi. Dit Arthur en se levant.

-Attends Arthur. On a besoin de toi. Francis lui attrapa le bras.

-Pour quoi ? Vous foutre de ma gueule, encore ? Je suis mort. Ça vous satisfait pas ?

-Non personne est heureux. Et tes amis magiques ont besoin de toi.

-Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui vient ? Demanda Arthur.

-Parce que... Francis rougit et détourna le regard, peu importe. On a besoin de toi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi » France voulait ajouter.

« Ouais bah moi j'ai pas besoin de vous. Cracha Angleterre.

-Arthur... Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais les pour tes amis, les fées, les lutins et je sais pas quoi d'autre. Le regard suppliant de France brisait le cœur d'Arthur

-Je sais mais...

-En plus, si tu ne viens pas avec moi je serai coincé ici pour toujours avec toi. Alors que si tu remontes je ne t'approcherai plus sauf si tu le veux. »

Francis baissa la tête. Ça le tuait de dire ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? De toute façon il ne pourra plus jamais regarder Angleterre. Mais il voulait qu'il vive. Arthur le méritait tellement. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer en voyant Arthur lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner.

« Alors tu te dépêches ? Plus vite on partira et plus vite je pourrai reprendre ma vie. »

France sourit. Son Arthur était toujours le même. La mort ne l'avait pas changer. Il lui courra après et le serra contre lui. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

« Francis arrête. Dit Angleterre en serrant le barbu.

-C'est la dernière fois que je peux. Ca fait parti du marché, si je te ramène je ne devrai plus te regarder.

-Je te regarderai alors, ou... On pourrait rester ici. Marmonna Arthur.

-Non, on a besoin de toi. S'écria Francis en souriant. »

OoO

Ils marchaient depuis des heures. Francis était devant et tenait la main de son Arthur.

« Tu sais France, tu n'es pas un pervers alcoolique et... Je t'aime. Dit Angleterre alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. »

La tête de Francis manqua de se tourner mais le français réussit à se retenir.

« Je t'aime aussi, Arty »

Ledit Arty avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir une «vraie » relation. Qu'ils se disent maintenant ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant encore un moment.

« Arty, on pourrait essayer de... Tu vois ?

-Ce sera dur, tu es sûr que tu y arrivera ?

-Arthur... France se retourna pour faire face à Angleterre après avoir fermé ses yeux. Je suis descendu aux Enfers pour toi. S'il le faut pour être sûr je me crèverai les yeux. Je ne désire rien de plus que d'être avec toi. Expliqua France.

-Je... Non, France j'aime tes yeux et... »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Arthur embrassa France.

oOo

Cent seize ans avaient passé depuis la mort et le retour d'Angleterre. France se réveilla seul, comme tous les jours. Il avait fait juré à l'anglais de toujours partir avant qu'il ne se réveille afin d'éviter la tentation, que Francis pourrait avoir, de regarder Arthur dormir. Il trouva une feuille pliée en quatre. Pensant à un mot d'Arthur il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Sauf qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette écriture.

« cher monsieur Bonnefoy,

Cela fait cent seize années que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que vous avez récupérer votre ami. Pour montrer le soutient que je porte à votre relation avec monsieur Kirkland et en cadeau de votre acharnement à garder votre ami en vie, je vous annonce avec joie que le sort est levé. Pour faire plus simple : vous pouvez regarder autant que vous voulais monsieur Kirkland.

En espérant ne pas voir vous revoir.

Hadès, roi des Enfers »

OoO

Francis sorti sans penser à s'habiller et arriva à Buckingham Palace plus vite qu'Italie fuyant la de la nourriture anglaise, choquant par sa non-tenue le roi d'Angleterre qui buvait le thé avec sa nation et ses frères.

« Arty ! Arty ! Cria le français en s'approchant de son amour.

-Quoi, bloody frog ? Tu peux pas t'habiller ? Grommela Arthur en essayant de se cacher sous sa tasse.

-J'ai pas le temps, lit ça. »

Angleterre lit la lettre que lui tendait France avec le cœur battant. A la fin une immense poids quittait ses épaules.

« C'est très bien. Va t'habiller maintenant. »

Même s'il était heureux, Arthur restait lui-même et ne le montrerait pas.

* * *

Et voilà, Angels j'espère que ça t'as plut. Je sais pas trop quoi dire...


End file.
